Melvin Potter (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Betsy Beatty Potter (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Professional criminal; former costume designer and seller, gym owner/manager, occasional bodyguard | Education = High school | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita | First = Daredevil #18 | HistoryText = Origin Melvin Potter, better known to the world as "The Gladiator", was a costume designer who held a grudge against costumed superheroes and dreamed of one day defeating them. He constructed a new costume which featured deadly wrist blades, razor boots, body armor and a helmet and then went under the guise as "Gladiator" when Foggy Nelson went to Potter to make a Daredevil costume to convince Karen Page, the girl of his dreams, that he was actually the crimson hero. However, when he faced Potter in combat, he was knocked out in a single blow, but after the real Daredevil arrived, the Gladiator was soundly defeated. After his defeat at the hands of Daredevil, he joined forces with the mysterious Masked Marauder. Maggia Gladiator later appeared in Europe, where he fought Daredevil again, and was then invited to join the Maggia. Emissaries of Evil He also once joined Electro's Emissaries of Evil to battle Daredevil together as a team. Later, Gladiator aided Madame Masque in a raid of Stark Industries, where he first fought Iron Man. Gladiator later battled Daredevil again. .. He fought Daredevil aboard an airplane in flight. He later allied with the Death-Stalker. Potter and Beetle escaped from a Florida prison and have hijacked a train to New York to seek revenge, once and for all, on their arch for Daredevil. As their train comes into Grand Central Station out of control, Daredevil meets them ready for battle. A heated match takes place by a newsstand. The Gladiator makes some serious wounds into Daredevil's back, but also wounds his partner the Beetle in his rage. Eventually, the Man Without Fear wins the day. While under control of the Purpleman, he attacked Daredevil. Potter had one last battle against Daredevil before deciding to reform. He began undergoing therapy from Betsy Beatty, she helped him and convinced Melvin to give up his criminal career that he then served as a bodyguard to a blind lawyer named Matt Murdock, who was ironically Daredevil. Now reformed, the Gladiator later allied with Daredevil and Elektra against the Hand. Donning his Gladiator costume again, Potter met Spider-Man. Potter was pressured into producing a Daredevil costume for a madman in the employ of the crime lord known as the Kingpin. Potter later donned his Gladiator costume again to discourage a youth from a life of crime. He was later forced into working for the Kingpin's elderly predecessor Alexander Bont, who claimed that Potter had a four year old daughter that he had never met and that she would die if Potter did not help. Potter brought Murdock to Bont, who attempted to kill Murdock and assume his old mantle but instead died of a drug-induced heart attack. The Gladiator was defeated by the new White Tiger, and went back to prison. Potter is accused of murdering two fellow inmates and Nelson and Murdock defend. Matt's super-senses indicated that he was telling the truth when he claimed he was innocent. Potter snaps his handcuffs and brutally assaulted the inmate and a guard, only to surrender to another guard and claim once again that he didn't do it. Later, after being broken out of an armored car, Melvin beat a confused Daredevil and moves to the sewers, heading for his Gladiator costume. Potter then goes on a rampage in Chinatown killing innocent people and then attacking Matt and Milla in a restaurant. After being knocked out, Matt awoke in a police car to hear a voice that Potter will murder his wife. Matt finds the Potter and Milla, rescues Milla, and defeats the Gladiator. Melvin realizes what he has done and attempts suicide, but is saved by Daredevil. Potter is taken back to prison, and is heavily sedated after repeatedly banging his head against the wall. It is revealed that Mr. Fear had administered chemicals to Potter that caused his outbursts. | Powers = Gladiator has no superhuman abilities. | Abilities = He is a superb martial arts fighter and very physically powerful. Potter is an accomplished clothing designer, proficient in drafting, design and sewing. | Strength = Peak Human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He wore a thick metal armor with a helmet and metallic gauntlets, and was armed with an arsenal of edged weapons and whirling, jagged circular blades made of titanium steel, one mounted on each gauntlet; small rotors in the gauntlets cause the blades to rotate at high speeds. | Transportation = | Weapons = Wrist blades. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Gladiator_%28Melvin_Potter%29 | Wikipedia = Melvin_Potter | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries